The present invention relates to a receiving and guiding device for receiving a work piece and for guiding a cutting tool, in particular a hand-guided tool such as a jigsaw.
Receiving and guiding devices which are used to prepare panel boards, profile boards, and parquet floor boards made of natural wood or laminate using a cutting tool, e.g. a jigsaw or a milling tool, are known. Receiving and guiding devices of this type are typically suitable only for professional use due to their large dimensions, heavy weight, and the related high procurement costs. Devices of this type are rarely used in other applications, such as by do-it-yourselfers, for reasons of cost.